


"Welcome home, Honey."

by vkook_means_fluff1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Erwin is only mentioned tho, Fluff, Levi in the Military, M/M, Military, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Pregnant Eren, Small Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkook_means_fluff1/pseuds/vkook_means_fluff1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are buying some baby clothes together while Levi is in the Military. <br/>Little does Eren know what his friends planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome home, Honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!! <3   
> I hope you have a beautiful sunday?~   
> This is just some Levi x Eren fluff I had to write because I was bored. 
> 
> Please enjoy this! <3 *leaves cookies behind*

Eren and Armin were walking through the mall – Armin holding a few bags and Eren with his hands roaming around his big belly.   
“Hey, Eren. What do you think about this one?” he mentioned with a nod of his head to a small store with baby clothes. “Yeah, the clothes in there look nice we could try in there but Armin could we, like, take a break? My feet hurt like hell.” The omega complained. Since Erens tummy started to show and got bigger over the months, he couldn’t do that much as he did before and with Levi away he had to ask his friends for help several times. He couldn’t blame his mate though, being a corporal in the military is a hard job still he missed him every day and he was scared with every call that, Levi might have fallen. 

“Come on this is the last okay? After this we can sit somewhere and eat something alright? I’m sure you and the little one are hungry.” His best friend answered him. The omega checked his phone for the umpteenth time that day, making Eren successfully suspicious “Why are you looking at your phone all day, Ar?” Eren narrowed his eyes as he watched closely how Armin reacted. “Oh, Erwin said something to me about having a surprise but he didn’t know when he would get out of work so I should check occasionally for messages.” Eren still didn’t believe him, his best friend was being too obvious but he wouldn’t pry, he could be wrong and was only seeing things because of his hormones.   
He was dragged into the store full of baby related stuff. How he wished he could do this with Levi, after all this was their first child and Levi didn’t even know Eren was pregnant ‘til he received a letter with letters written with care and a picture of the first ultrasound he had to make.   
\-----------------------------------

Eren walked aimlessly through the store, taking clothes he liked and ignoring Armin since he was talking on the phone – probably with Erwin.   
Suddenly Armin came up to him, a bright smile on his face to which Eren couldn’t do anything but smile himself “You found something?” he asked after a moment of silence “Yes, got these super cute dress. What do you think?” The omega eyed the white dress with pink polka dots. “You’re right, this is really cute.” He confirmed and led the two of them out of the store after Eren paid and gave the bag to Armin to carry.   
“Thank you for coming today, I really appreciate it, you know.” Eren smiled a little, eyes casted down to the floor “Even though I imagined to do it with Levi, I really had fun.”   
“Eren? Would you do me a favor and turn around?” Eren stopped in his tracks, successfully bumping into a girl, who which he apologized before he looked at Armin while turning around “I don’t know why but okay.”

The pregnant omega watched with large eyes as his mate made his way over to him, his arms wide open and a big smile on his face, still in his uniform “Levi…” Eren whispered. He slowly took a step forward as tears streamed down his now rosy cheeks until he was walking in a fast pace his hurting feet allowed him.   
“Oh my god, Levi!” he screamed, a laugh bubbling out of his chest while he wormed his way into his mates broad chest, “Hello, sweetheart.” He could hear next to his ear as he pressed his face as close as possible into Levis chest and cried. 

“Levi, I missed you so much!” the alpha chuckled, bringing his arms around the smaller and hiding his own face in Erens hair, “I missed you, too sweetheart.” They forgot everything and everyone around them, just enjoying each other’s presence and Levi comforting a crying Eren. Slowly, the small omega regained his composure and wiped away the remaining tears while looking up into Levis face “Don’t you want to say ‘Hello’ to Isabell as well, Honey?” he asked in a teasing tone and laughed a little as realization hit the older and crouched down a little to give the baby bump a sweet kiss. “Hello baby, I hope Mommy took good care of you while I was absent.” Eren hit him on his shoulder, “I know he did.” He put his hands on Erens stomach, carefully letting them wander around, before he got up, locking eyes with his omega and placing a kiss on his lips.   
“I’m home, sweetheart.”   
“Welcome back, Honey.”


End file.
